


Driver's Seat

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt ... <i>Rushed sex in the back of the car on the way to Jensen's birthday party. Your choice of partner!</i></p><p>Not so much rushed, and not so much back seat ... but there is a car and oral sex :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlfromcarolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/gifts).



> Written for [Have Your Cake and Eat It, Too! A Jensen Ackles Comment Meme](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/427644.html), celebrating Jensen's birthday!

"You look nervous."

Jensen laughs awkwardly, trying like hell to hide the truth. 

"Why are you so nervous?"

Another laugh and Jensen rolls his eyes yet keeps his attention on the road, hand tight around the top of the wheel as the car cruises on a long stretch of lonely county highway. He slaps on a grumbling facade as he glances over. "Because I'm meeting your parents."

Tahmoh reaches for Jensen's knee, squeezes, then grabs Jensen's hand set in his lap. He laces their fingers together. "They're going to love you."

"Because you love me," Jensen repeats, bored, for the tenth time today. "Yeah, I got it. But it's not the way I wanted to spend my birthday."

"They wanted to celebrate, too."

It sounds so easy when it slips out of Moh's lips in that low, settled cadence of his voice. Jensen grips the wheel tighter, Moh's hand, too, and keeps quiet until they reach a shadowed parking lot around the corner from the best steakhouse in all of Carpentersville. 

Which isn't much in this barely growing town, but it was at Moh's insistence. Halfway between them and all. Jensen doesn't mind the restaurant so much; the menu online boasted a lobster bisque that wins county awards and the cauliflower gratin with Gruyere piqued his interests immediately.

He just hates having to spend thirty minutes to get here, allowing time to ramp up his anxiety over finally meeting the parents. 

"Hey," Moh whispers before Jensen realizes he's being pulled to the middle of the car with sure fingers on his jaw. He sinks into the kiss and opens wide for the rumble of Moh's breath and slick slide of his tongue. 

It happens quickly with sharp breaths filling the quiet car. Jensen's tongue is deep in Tahmoh's mouth while a hand drags over Jensen's legs, up to his groin, and works fast to open his fly. 

"Maybe this will ease you," Tahmoh promises with an intense look before bending forward. 

He can't think beyond the tight press of wet heat, of Moh's flat tongue pressing along the side of his dick, sucking up and down with the perfect ring of his lips. Jensen wouldn't call himself easy, but Tahmoh knows his stuff when it comes to calming Jensen down. 

Usually it's with a beer after a long day at the hospital with listless patients, long scritches of soothing fingers at the base of Jensen's neck when he spends back-to-back rotations bent over charts and beds, or steaming showers together so Jensen can go on automatic and let someone else take care of him for once. 

Tahmoh isn't fast, so much as efficient, and he's pulling at Jensen's dick with a fevered mouth. Jensen rests back in his seat, skull against the head rest, and a hand over Tahmoh's back to keep them both in place when Jensen has nowhere to go. He tracks his hand up to Tahmoh's neck and scratches lightly at the bristly-short hair as he sucks in quick, high breaths, and shuts his eyes against the sparks bursting in sight as he comes. 

He blindly reaches for Tahmoh, intending to return the favor, but only gets a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips and a tiny smirk. 

"Later," Tahmoh murmurs. "When you get your real present."

Jensen whines pitifully, drawing a laugh from Moh, and he thinks it's unjust that he's the one adjusting himself outside the car as Tahmoh easily strides to the restaurant. 

He's relaxed, sure, but now he's impatient for their return home.


End file.
